


Welcome Home

by mistrali



Series: Malorie's Peak Prompts [6]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daja, beginning to move on. Set in WotE, pre-Namorn. Written for Goldenlake's MPP #19, Beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

"It's yours, then," said the merchant, handing back the sheaf of signed parchment. Daja parted with her four gold majas and surveyed her new home, proud as only a Trader could be that she'd earned it through honest work. I've repaid my debts down to the last copper bit, she thought with ferocious satisfaction. I don't owe anyone anything - not even Sandry.

 

\---------  


Daja was too angry for tears after Sandry had left for Duke's Citadel. She busied herself with arranging the forge to her liking - tools just so, an order for a thicker pipe, an old table and chair in the corner, complete with slate and chalk to take down orders.

It was nice to have a little privacy: she didn't think she could have borne it if Frostpine had been there. He would have tried to joke and jolly her out of her anger, or acted much too understanding. Daja was in no mood for compassion. She wanted to enjoy her anger: she had a right to it, even if Frostpine didn't think so, and it took her mind off Discipline and the mess her family had become. Far better to polish her suraku and her altar, then to organise the bowls, plates, knives and spoons as she liked them.

She ate a lonely supper of spiced fish and cheese bought from the Summersea markets, then lit the fire in her bedroom and asked the gods to keep her safe in her new berth. She would visit the local merchants tomorrow and see what they charged for coal, delicate-work pliers and raw metal, provided they did not go prickly at the sight of a Trader - and they would not, when they saw how much Daja was offering. But thoughts of Discipline would come up every time she tried to sleep; when Daja finally closed her eyes, she dreamed of being back in Kugisko, watching people douse their burning houses.


End file.
